Going Back Into Time
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One day while out hunting Haley comes across a crimson-eyed vampire. This vampire is from Haley's own past as a human and is threatening the Cullens. Now Haley must rescue them one by one. Will she be able to rescue them all in time? Why is this vampire targeting the Cullen family?
1. Chapter 1

Going Back In Time

Chapter 1

_A/N Characters are from A New Beginning_

Haley stood behind a tree and watched a deer grazing near its herd.

She smiled. 'This deer will do.'

"Haley." Came a whispering voice.

Haley looked around her but no one was there.

The deer looked up from the grass and looked around also.

"Haley." Came the whispering again.

"Hello?"

The deer grunted and ran off.

"No." Haley said as she chased after it and pounced onto it and drank its blood.

"Hello Haley." Came a voice.

Haley looked up to see a young girl standing in front of her.

The first thing that Haley noticed about her was her red crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" Haley asked.

"Why, don't you remember me Haley?"

Haley shook her head.

The girl chuckled. "That's only to be suspected. You only know me from your human years. I am Danielle."

Haley gasped. "Danielle. The girl who was sisters with Renee and Rebecca."

Danielle nodded. "The very same."

"I thought that Tom killed you."

"I managed to escape from him before he could kill me."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my old friend."

Haley growled. "We were never friends Danielle. Tom told me himself."

Danielle smiled. "Yes that's true. We were never truly friends with you. My sisters and I never cared about you."

"So what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I've come to see you and your little family."

Haley snarled. "Don't you dare hurt my family."

"Oh I won't but you should really go back to the house to see them."

Without looking at Danielle, Haley ran back to the house.

'She can't hurt all of them. Sam, Blake, Tom, Alexis, Alexandra, Abby, Lucca, Amy and Emma have gone to college.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Haley got back to the house she found it empty.

"Emmett, Edward, Bella, Carlisle? Where are you?"

"You won't find them here."

Haley turned around to see Danielle standing by the door with a big smile on her face.

"What have you done to them? You better have not hurt them."

"Don't worry. There not hurt physically. I'm not sure about mentally though."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked. "Where are they?"

"I should properly tell you about my power. I have the power to send anyone back to their human memories."

Haley frowned. "I don't understand."

Danielle laughed. "How about I show you." Danielle said as she clapped her hands together.

Suddenly darkness surrounded Haley and before Haley knew what was going on everything went blank.

"Edward." A familiar voice rang out. "Edward it's time to get up."

'What?' Haley thought.

Haley opened her eyes to see herself standing in a kitchen.

Haley's eyes went wide when she saw a human standing in front of her.

Someone who looked familiar to her.

Someone like herself.

'This must be what Danielle was talking about. She must have sent me back to my human years. That must mean that she did the same to everyone else. She sent everyone back to relive their human years.' She closed her eyes again. 'It looks like I won't be able to escape till this ends as well.'

Human Haley grunted and her green eyes flashed in annoyance. "Edward don't make me come up there and get you." She said as she walked to the stairs.

"Go away Haley." Came a voice from one of the bedrooms. "I'm sick. I don't want you to catch it."

Human Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm coming up there."

Haley followed herself up to Edward's room and walked in.

"Get up sleepyhead."

Edward shook his head. "No Haley I'm too sick."

Haley saw that Edward's head was full of sweat.

Human Haley put her hand on Edward's head and jumped back. "Oh my gosh Edward you're so hot."

Edward nodded. "I feel so sick."

"I need to ring a doctor."

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Edward asked.

"They should be back by now."

Just then Haley heard the front door open.

Human Haley whirled around and ran downstairs.

Haley followed after her.

"Mum, Dad Edward's sick." Haley said as she stopped dead when she saw her parent's faces. "What's wrong?"

"Your Mother and I aren't feeling to well Haley."

"Get into bed and I'll call for a doctor."

Human Haley opened the door and Dr Cullen walked through the door. "Hello Miss Haley."

"Hello Dr Cullen."

"Where are your Mother, Father and Edward?" Dr Cullen asked. "I would like to see them right away."

"They are in their rooms."

Dr Cullen walked up the stairs and walked into her parent's room.

Human Haley tried following but Dr Cullen turned and put his hand up to stop her.

"Please Haley if it's contagious then I don't want you to be in there with them. Please wait out here."

Human Haley nodded as Dr Cullen closed the door.

Human Haley sat on the ground.

Haley bent down next to her and sniffed her. 'Wow I really do smell nice.'

"It's going to be alright." Haley said. "You'll see them again someday. Sure you'll be frozen for 109 years but it will be worth it in the end." She sighed. "It will be worth reuniting with Edward again, meeting Will, marrying him, having four kids. Do you know what you name them? Riley, Alexandra and Samantha are the most beautiful children in the world." She looked to the door. "It will all be worth it in the end. Trust me. It might seem tough at times especially with Tom but it will totally be worth everything in the end."

Human Haley sighed and Haley swore that she heard her.

"What's taking him so long?" she asked herself. "Are they alright?"

Human Haley stood as the door opened and Carlisle stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well?"

"I can't be too sure until I have a look at Edward." He said as he stepped into Edward's room and closed the door.

'This memory was the hardest for me.' Haley thought. 'I never wanted to go back to this time.'

The door opened again and Dr Cullen walked out.

"Are they alright?" Haley asked.

Dr Cullen shook their heads. "No they are terribly ill. They have to be taken to hospital right away."

"It's the Spanish Influenza isn't it?"

Dr Cullen nodded. "Quite possibly. I'll send for an ambulance right away."

"Dr Cullen I want you to be the one to take care of them and to treat them." Haley said.

Dr Cullen nodded again. "As you wish Miss Haley."

'I wonder if Carlisle can see me. Might as well give it a try.'

"Carlisle can you see me?"

Everything froze expect for Carlisle.

To Haley's surprise Carlisle started saying her name. "Haley. You must help my family. We are all trapped. We can't escape from our memories."

"I know Carlisle I know. As soon as I find a way to escape then I'll come for you. You have to hang on for a little bit longer until I find a way."

Human Haley unfroze and turned to Carlisle. "Can I see them?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No not without a mask. You might get sick as well." He brought out a mask from his pocket and held in front of Haley.

Haley looked at the mask and shook her head. "I'm not wearing that. I'm not going to get sick. My family isn't going to give me the disease."

Carlisle sighed. "Very well."

The next thing Haley knew was that she was standing in the waiting room of the hospital.

'This is the last time that I saw my family before I was taken away. That must mean that Edward has the same memory as well. Maybe I can find him here.'

"Edward." Haley called. "Edward are you here? It's me. It's Haley. Show yourself."

Again everything in the room froze.

'He might be in the room.'

Haley ran out of the waiting room and into Edward's room.

Sure enough Edward was standing beside his human form.

"Edward." Haley said.

Edward turned to Haley and widened his eyes. "You're here." Edward said as Haley went into his arms.

Haley nodded. "Yes we are sharing the same memory."

"How do we escape?"

"I'm trying to figure that out for myself."

"Have you been in contact with anyone else?"

"Just Carlisle."

"Haley there was this girl before we were sent to our human memories. She said that she knew you."

Haley nodded. "Yes that was Danielle. Tom was using her to get to me. Now we need to figure out how to escape."

Edward frowned. "It was strange. When Danielle came to the house Bella told me that she had her shield up but Renee still managed to break through. It was a mental power as well. Not physical."

Suddenly everything unfroze and human Edward called out for someone.

Carlisle walked into the room. "Yes Edward?"

"Where is my sister?"

"I'll get a nurse to get her. She's in your parent's room."

Haley sighed. "I hate this part."

Edward nodded. "Yes after this part everything is painful."

Haley and Edward watched as there human selves talked.

After Carlisle walked in and sent Haley away.

Carlisle then turned to Edward and walked to his side.

"I'm going to help you son." Carlisle whispered into his ear. "You're going to be alright."

Edward smiled weakly. "Thank you Dr Cullen."

Carlisle bit into his neck and spread the venom throughout his body.

Haley turned to Edward and gasped. "What's happening to you?"

Edward looked down at himself. "I'm fading."

"You're going back to the real world." Haley said. "Edward just wait. I'll find the others. Starting with Bella."

Edward nodded as he disappeared.

Before Haley knew it she was whisked away into a building.

She was standing behind three men who had a girl over one of their shoulders.

Haley gasped. 'That's me. This must be when Tom put me in the cryotube.'

"Put her into the tube."

Jay placed human Haley into the tube and froze her.

"How long do we wait?" Jake asked.

"Until the time is right." Tom said as he walked out the building with Jay and Jake behind him.

Haley turned to the tube and wiped away the ice from the glass to see her human self-frozen inside. "Don't worry. No one will find you here. You're safe for now. I'll wipe your memories so you won't remember anything. It's safer that way." She closed her eyes. "There. Now you won't be able to remember anything." She smiled. "I guess I did that to myself. It explains why I didn't remember anything when I stepped out from this tube."

'Now I just need to focus on finding Bella.'

Haley closed her eyes again and slowly faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Haley opened her eyes she found that she was standing in a field of cactus.

She looked down to see that her skin was sparkling.

'This must be Phoenix. It must be where Bella was before she moved to Forks.'

"Haley?" came a voice behind her.

Haley turned to see Bella standing behind her. "Bella. Are you alright?"

Bella nodded. "Yes I'm fine."

"We have to get you back to Edward."

"Is he alright?"

Haley nodded. "Yes."

"Where are the others?"

"Still stuck in their own memories." Haley replied. "I need to go find them."

"Who are you going to find next?"

"Jasper."

"How do I get out of here?"

"Close your eyes and you'll fade away."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes and slowly she faded away.

'Alright Jasper here I come for you.' She thought as she disappeared.

Haley opened her eyes to the night sky.

He heard something galloping behind her and turned to see a horse and a rider coming towards her.

'Jasper.' She thought. 'He must be near.'

Just then she saw a second figure on the horse.

'There he is.' She thought.

"Jasper." She said as she waved. "Jasper it's me Haley."

Jasper jumped off the horse as his human self-galloped past her. "Haley? You found me."

Haley nodded

"Who else have you found?"

"Bella and Edward." Haley replied. "I'm going to find Will next. You need to get back. Close your eyes and you'll fade back to the house."

Jasper nodded and faded away.

'Will here I come.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haley found that she was standing in the middle of the forest near Forks.

'This place.' She thought as she looked around. 'It can't be when….'

Suddenly human Will ran past her.

"Will."

"Where is there house? Which direction is there house? I'm so lost."

'He's trying to find the house.'

Suddenly there was a growl and Will turned to see three wolves growling at him.

Will gasped and grabbed a branch from the ground. "Get away from me."

More wolves joined them.

Soon Will was surrounded by wolves.

Haley closed her eyes as the wolves attacked him.

Haley then heard a growl and someone saying "Get away from him."

Haley opened her eyes to see herself and the Cullens standing in front of her.

She watched as she carried Will off in his arms and the wolves retreating.

"That was the last memory I had before I was turned by Carlisle." Came a voice from behind her.

Haley turned to see Will standing behind her. "Will." She said as she ran into his arms.

Will kissed her head. "Haley."

"I came to find you so that you can get out of this memory." She said.

"About time as well. I never wanted to go back to this memory. Have you found the others? You're the only one who can do that."

"I've only found Edward, Bella and Jasper. I'm going to find Alice next. If Danielle is there protect them Will. You're the one with psychic abilities. You'll be able to do so. Help Bella with her shield."

Will nodded and faded away.

Haley closed her eyes and vanished.

The next thing that Haley knew was that she was in a white room with no windows.

She heard someone screaming and looked down to see human Alice on the bed thrashing about on the bed.

A vampire was sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you Alice but it's for your own good. He's after you. It's safer for you to become what I am."

Haley gasped. 'He's changing her.'

"Alice." Haley called.

"I'm here." Came a voice from the shadows.

Haley turned to see Alice walking out from the shadows.

Alice ran up to Haley and hugged her. "You came for me."

"Of course I did sister." She said. "I'm rescuing everyone."

"Have you found Jasper?"

Haley nodded. "He is safe. I've also found Will, Edward and Bella."

Alice sighed with relief. "Good. How do I get back to him?"

"Close your eyes and you'll fade away from this memory. I'm going to find Emmett. I'm hoping that I can find Rosalie with him."

Alice closed her eyes and she slowly faded away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haley opened her eyes to see that she was in the forest again.

She saw human Emmett chopping wood near his cabin.

'Is this where he lived?' she thought.

"Haley?" came a voice.

Haley turned to see Emmett standing behind her leaning against a tree.

"Emmett." Haley said as she ran over to him.

"It's so good to see you." Haley said. "Where's Rosalie. I was hoping that she was with you."

Emmett sighed. "I was hoping for that as well but no such luck."

Suddenly a bear came barging out from the forest and attacked human Emmett.

About a minute later Rosalie ran out and grabbed Emmett and ran off.

Haley noticed someone walking towards them after they ran off.

"Rosalie." Emmett said as he ran over to her and kissed her.

"It's good to see you Rose." Haley said as she walked over to them. "I thought that everyone was viewing there human memories."

Rosalie shook her head. "I wanted to find Emmett so my heart told me where to go."

"Haley how do we get back?" Emmett asked.

"Close your eyes and you'll fade back to the house. I need to go find Esme and Carlisle."

Rosalie and Emmett closed their eyes and slowly faded away.

Haley closed her eyes and vanished from the woods.

The next thing where Haley found herself was standing at an edge of a cliff.

She saw human Esme looking down. "I've lost everything."

Suddenly someone put their hand on her shoulder and Haley turned to see Esme standing behind her.

"Esme." Haley said as she hugged her.

"It's good to see you Haley."

Haley turned slightly to see human Esme jumping off the cliff.

"I'll be glad when this memory ends." Esme said. "Have you found everyone?"

Haley nodded. "Everyone expect for Carlisle. Can you get back to the house? All you have to do is close your eyes and you'll vanish from the memory."

Esme nodded as she closed her eyes and vanished from the spot.

Haley also closed her eyes and vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haley opened her eyes to the night sky in a small town.

"I think that there this way." Came a voice.

Haley turned to see human Carlisle leading a mob down the street with weapons in their hands.

'This must be when Carlisle was leading the raids in his father's place.'

Haley then noticed a lone figure standing behind the mob.

She gasped. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle turned to her and suddenly he was standing right in front of him.

Haley hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad that I finally found you Carlisle."

"I heard your voice calling out to me." Carlisle said. "I heard you trying to contact me."

"I thought that it was you trying to contact me."

Carlisle shook his head. "No. I heard your voice saying my name and I tried answering but you faded away. Who else have you found?"

"Everyone." Haley said. "I've found everyone and we can finally get out of this memory and get back to the house."

"Come on we need to get back to the house. Everyone is waiting for us."

Haley and Carlisle was greeted by hugs when they got back to the house.

"Have you seen Danielle yet?"

Edward shook his head. "She hasn't shown her face yet."

They then heard a growl by the front door and turned to see Danielle.

"How did you all escape?" she asked. "No one has ever been able to escape before."

Haley stood in front of her family. "You won't be able to hurt my family ever again once I'm through with you Danielle."

Danielle smiled. "You would really hurt your own friend Haley?"

"You were never my friend Danielle."

"That's true. You were too stupid back then to work everything out."

"Let's end this Danielle." Haley said.

"Yes I think it's time for me to be destroyed."

"You want to die?"

Danielle nodded. "I want to join my sisters. I'm sick of life without them. That's why I came to this house. So in the end you'll be tempted to kill me. Please do it. I miss them so much."

Haley was suddenly by her side. "I'll do it." She said as she put her lips to Danielle's head and tore her head off.

She raised her hand and set Danielle's body on fire.

"Good bye." She whispered.

Will walked to her side and hugged her. "I know that was hard for you. I'm so proud of you Haley."

Haley smiled. "Thank you Will."

The end.


End file.
